The Pack
by Princess Mariana
Summary: AU. HP/TR Friendship/Potential Slash. HP/FG mentorish relationship. Harry, looking for help, finds Fenrir's pack and is taken in temporarily, which turns into permanently. With death eaters and Voldemort trying to kill him, Tom Riddle as a friend(?), and a pack of werewolves including him, Harry attempts to survive, and have a good time of it, the next few years.
1. Chapter 1

The Pack

Chapter 1

**So I don't really have much of an idea of where this is going to go. This first chapter has been in the process of writing for quite sometime. I know for sure that it will be a HP/TR friendship or/and romance. Depends where it goes. Hopefully I'll finish it. :)**

**Caution: Potential slash, AU, previously evil people considered good, past child neglect/abuse - nongraphic -, lots of OCs, etc.**

**Enjoy! (Please review and give me your thoughts!)**

Fenrir Greyback trudged through his camp, lost in his thoughts, but ever aware of his surroundings. The full moon had been the previous night. As always, the pack had changed together. The orphaned pups had, under Angelus and Hekate's careful watch, joined them for the first time since being found. Fenrir smiled grimly. It had gone very well, despite the pitiful cries of the young wolves, wanting their parents. _Damn wizards_.

"Fenrir!" The werewolf spun around to see Chloris running frantically toward him. "A wounded wizard showed up! He was sent by Remus. Delia asked me to bring you."

Fenrir was already jogging towards the meeting tent. Luckily it was nearby. He opened the flap for Chloris before darting in. A young boy - he couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen years old - was leaning against the tent post. Blood was trickling down his face and he looked ill. Delia was talking to him, her auburn eyes flashing with fury. "What is going on?" Fenrir snarled, eyeing the young wizard warily.

"P-please, sir, help-" the boy gasped for air, his whole body shaking - "help R-Remus. He said you could help."

"Where is he, boy?" Fenrir growled.

"H-Hogwarts."

"Hunters?"

"I-I think so," the boy said, his words becoming weaker and slurred. "There were s-six of them. They were after R-Remus. S-Sirius...s-still with...him."

"Stupid wolf," Delia muttered quietly. She looked at her alpha. "How many should we send?

"Lykos's pack," Fenrir barked. "I'll handle the boy."

"Th-thank you," the boy whispered hoarsely before collapsing.

Delia quickly left the tent just as Angelus and Aglaia rushed in. "Where is the wizard?" Aglaia said angrily. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Where are the pups?" Fenrir said coldly, his eyes still on the fallen boy.

"With Hekate," Angelus said before seeing the human child.

He rushed forward, rolling the boy onto his back. As Angelus checked the boy's pulse, Fenrir said, "That would be the wizard. He hasn't harmed anyone. Remus sent him to get help or, more likely, for us to help the boy. I doubt Remus wants _our_ aid."

Aglaia sniffed. "Idiot. Hunters?"

"Most likely. The boy was caught in the cross-fires, apparently."

"Aglaia, a hand, please?" Angelus said urgently.

She walked forward, glaring at the boy, and handed the hand-woven bag to her fellow healer. She reluctantly knelt as well. From the bag, Angelus retrieved bandages and some cleansing oils. "Make sure he lives," Fenrir said, glaring firmly at Aglaia.

"As you say, Alpha," she said curtly.

With one more warning look, he left the tent just in time to see Remus Lupin jogged toward him, a little worse for wear. His black robes were torn and bloodied, but, from the smell, Fenrir knew it was someone else's blood. "Where is he?" Remus said, his voice panicky when he caught sight of his sire.

Fenrir growled softly, causing the younger man to stop in his tracks. "Why did you send him here, after all these years?" Fenrir asked acidly.

Remus glared. "I told him to get help. I have no _bloody clue_ how he found you. I would _never_ send a _child_ here."

"You are no longer welcome!" a woman shouted.

Aglaia strode forward, head held high. "The boy is in need of care. You are not. Leave."

"I-"

Sparing only a slight glance for her alpha, the stern woman interrupted, "Our pups are sacred, or have you forgotten? To abuse them is an unforgivable offense. To _let_ them be abused is almost as terrible. Leave. You are no longer welcome. The boy will be released back to you if he so wishes and we deem it safe, _after_ he has healed."

"What-"

"Leave," Fenrir said coldly, turning his back on the other man.

Fenrir could hear Lykos's pack growling deep in their throats. No one in their right mind would stay. Apparently Remus still had common sense. Fenrir heard him running away. _Idiot_.

"Aglaia, what kind of abuse?" Fenrir asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"From what we can tell, it is mostly malnourishment and immense lack of sleep," Aglaia said promptly as she led him back to the meeting tent.

"Mostly?"

"There have been some previous physical injuries, but they could be from normal, childish adventures."

"When will he wake?"

"He needs sleep. Even before being attacked, he was exhausted. It may take a few days."

Fenrir took deep, calming breaths before replying, "I hope the wait isn't too long."

* * *

Harry groaned softly as his eyes opened. The bright light increased his head-ache. Cautiously, he sat up and looked around. He was in a small, unfamiliar room. The walls looked to be made of logs, as was the ceiling.

Harry frowned, trying to recall what had happened. Visiting Hogwarts, seeing Dumbledore and the...aha! The attack. Harry's eyes widened. Where were Sirius and Remus?

"You're awake, I see."

Harry jumped, his hand instantly flying to the locket around his neck that should have been hidden by his robes. To his surprise, he was shirtless, but at the current moment, it didn't matter. The black-haired, tanned man in the doorway chuckled quietly at his obvious panic. "I am not here to harm you, pup."

Pup...Werewolves! He remembered now. He had gone to the werewolf pack for help. "Where's Remus?" Harry blurted.

The man's small smile morphed into a scowl. "He is not here, but he should be safe."

Harry relaxed. "Thank you."

The man shook his head. "We did what was necessary, but never mind that now. Your name is Harry Potter, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir," Harry stammered.

"The scar gave it away," the man explained. "I am Angelus Blackpaw. I'll have none of this 'sir' business. You're in uncivilized territory now. Anything other than 'Angelus' makes me feel normal."

"Er, nice to meet you, Angelus," Harry said politely.

The man - Angelus - smiled warmly. "Relax, Harry. Despite the rumors, we don't eat children."

"Unless they're naughty," another voice said teasingly.

A small woman with a similar face structure as Angelus slipped into the room. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hekate," Angelus scolded, "don't scare the poor boy. Harry, this is my sister, Hekate. Hekate, you already have seen Harry."

"It is good that you are awake, little one," Hekate said cheerfully. "We worried about you. Now then, Angelus, be a dear and find Fenrir. I'll take care of Harry."

After a hesitant glance toward Harry, Angelus left the room. Hekate, when her brother was out of earshot, addressed Harry, "When did you meet a basilisk?

Harry tensed. It was an innocent question, but..."How did you know?"

"I can learn many things from a person's body. Yours has remnants of basilisk venom that is too preserved to be anything but from the source."

Looking down, Harry admitted, "It was in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. The heir of Slytherin made it attack me." Harry shuddered. "Before I could stop it, it bit me."

"How did you survive?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, refusing to say anything. Luckily for him, he was saved by the arrival of Angelus, followed by another man and a woman. Harry recognized the two unknown people from when he had delivered his message. The man had greying hair, but looked agile and well-muscled. The woman was tall and thin, with short brown hair and olive-colored skin.

"Harry," Angelus said, taking a step toward the teen, "this is my alpha, Fenrir Greyback, and his beta, Delia Moonstreak."

Before Harry could say anything, the regal man - Fenrir said gruffly, "How are you affiliated with Remus Lupin?"

"He was one of my dad's best friends," Harry said meekly.

"Did he raise you?"

"No."

"Who did, then?"

"The Dursleys...Er, my mum's sister and her family, until Sirius adopted me."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "You were raised by _muggles_? No wonder you aren't afraid of us." The last part was muttered.

"If you wanted to kill me, you'd have already done so," Harry said, shrugging.

"Why did Sirius Black abuse you?" Delia snapped impatiently.

"What? Sirius didn't abuse me," Harry said, alarmed by how the conversation was going. "I'm not abused."

"You are malnourished," Hekate said firmly.

"That's not Sirius's fault!" Harry protested. "I just don't eat a lot!"

"It is a guardian's responsibility to keep their charge in good health," Delia said coldly. "Failure to do so is abuse in our eyes."

"But Sirius doesn't know a thing about keeping someone healthy!" Harry tried again.

"Then he isn't fit to be a guardian," Hekate said.

"He's better than the Dursleys," Harry muttered.

Realizing what he had just said, Harry's eyes widened. The men, who hadn't spoken after the two women had ganged up against Harry, stiffened. Angelus's face lost its calculating look and, instead, looked suspicious. "What did the Dursleys do to you, pup?"

"Nothing," Harry said too quickly.

The boy cursed inwardly at his slip-up. Fenrir took a step forward, his eyes narrowing. Harry shrunk from his intense gaze. "You aren't lying," the werewolf said softly, everyone's eyes fixed on him. "But you're hiding something...You say that they did 'nothing'...I see. They literally did _nothing_. They didn't care for you, did they? But they didn't physically harm you. They did not treat you as a child, did they? And then came Sirius Black. Despite his obvious lack in parenting skills, living with him seemed amazing. After all, you were used to taking care of yourself. Idiotic pup." The last part was said in a growl.

Harry flinched. He was unsure of what to say. The alpha wolf was right. "But I _can_ take care of myself," Harry said, his voice quivering. "I was fine without Sirius being a parent."

Delia laughed humorlessly. "You are malnourished, stressed, on your breaking point. Add on that many people want to kill you, I would say that you _can't_ take care of yourself."

"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"The issue will not be permanently evaded," Fenrir said before answering, "For your recovery, you will stay here."

"And after?"

"That will depend on you. Now rest."

* * *

"Do you think he's awake?"

"_Sh!_ Not so loud!"

"Look who's talking, idiot."

"_Sh_!"

"_Sh_!"

"_Sh_!"

Harry tried hard not to laugh as he sat up, stretching. The three young children surrounding the bed stared at him, their identical blue eyes comically wide. Offering a polite smile, Harry asked, "Who are you?"

The only girl of the group took authority. Climbing on the bed and sitting on his knees, she held out a hand. "I'm Helene Softheart. It's nice to meet you. I'm seven!"

Shaking her tiny hand gently, Harry replied, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry. Who are your friends?"

Helene wrinkled her nose adorably. Harry tried hard not to laugh. "They're my _brothers_," she said.

The boys jumped on the bed, giving her dirty looks. Turning to Harry, they grinned cheerfully. "I'm Hector," the one on the right said. "That's Helios. We're tril - triple - tri-"

"Triplets, dumb-head," his brother said, snickering.

Looking them over, Harry realized that they did, indeed, look related. While Helios was the only one with curly hair, all of them sprouted golden locks.

"Helene! Hector! Helios!"

All three children shrieked and rolled off the bed, landing on their bottoms. They stood and quickly darted for the door, only to be stopped by a tall, blond-haired man. Changing tactics abruptly, they hung their heads in identical shows of guilt. He rolled his eyes, apparently not falling for it. "You three," he ordered, "find Hekate and apologize for leaving! Go!"

As fast as their feet could take them, they ran out the door.

At the appearance of an adult, Harry froze. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. Harry swallowed when the man turned his auburn eyes on him. The man's stern face melted into a friendly smile. "Good morning, Harry. I am Damon. Those little devils were my children. You'll be seeing more of them. Welcome to the camp."

"Er, thank you, sir," Harry said nervously.

Shaking his head, Damon said, "Angelus was right. You are too polite, especially for a human. Call me by my given name."

Harry nodded, not fully trusting his voice. The man, despite his friendly manner, was intimidating. "Relax, pup," Damon said, flashing his white teeth in an animalistic smile. "We don't eat children...just sometimes bite them."

"That isn't what scares me," Harry muttered, his bright green eyes watching Damon cautiously.

Chuckling softly, Damon beckoned. "Let's get you up and something to eat. Later I will give you a tour of the camp."

Harry tried to get out of the bed. The room spun momentarily and his heart pounded loudly. He closed his eyes, his hand going instinctively to his locket. Warmth spread from his fingers to his whole body. He sighed and opened his eyes, fully rejuvenated. "Hey, what is that locket?" Damon asked, eying it suspiciously. "It kept on tightening when we tried to take it off you."

Harry's hand tightened protectively over his treasure. "It's…very important to me, but I swear it isn't harmful."

"Alright, kiddo, but try to be careful around magical artifacts. You never really know. Now, let's see what Ianthe has cookin'."

**So that's basically the 'hi! Welcome to camp!' Next chapter maybe Tom will decide to make an appearance. Maybe. :) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack  
Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, none of my AN is truly important, so you can skip it if you like. Sorry it's long. **

**I'm so excited about all the reviews I received! Thank you so much! ELEVEN reviews for just one chapter! That's a really big record for me! Thanks! **

**I, of course, paid y'all back by not updating until now. Sorry. I really mean it. My family can probably attest to my random outbursts of 'I really need to finish Chapter 2 for that fanfiction I started!' Or maybe they ignored me. Any mention of fanfiction and I'm generally blocked out. L**

**But, anyways, I'm really, really, ****_really_**** sorry! I would say that it won't happen again, but I'm not know for a good track record! I'll do my best to update frequently, though! I promise I'll try!**

**Now that y'all have hopefully forgiven me, just a few insignificant FYIs about the story. **

**1. It is not preplanned. As in, I'm winging it and my mental outline is changing constantly. I think I've finished about three stories and I've started about, if I've counted right, 120 – by 'started', I mean come up with an idea and started writing at least two paragraphs. So, this time, I'm not going to plan anything and hope it works. (I hope I didn't scare everyone off with my statistics.)**

**2. Tom will be a bit OOC because I went through a 'Tom Riddle is so cool' phase and he is forever warped in my mind. (To my defense, I was twelve and didn't grasp the whole murderous jerk part of him.) So, he won't be as evil as he should be. Sorry. The worst he'll probably ever do in my stories is torture people for short spans, kill people, and affectionately torment Harry. **

**3. This story, while AU, is not ****_completely_**** AU. There will be constants, as you'll soon realize. However, in case you get confuse, Remus teaches at Hogwarts, despite being a werewolf. Sirius never was in Azkaban. Peter, Lily, and James are dead. And we hate the Dursleys. Viciously. At least in 'The Pack' universe, we do. **

**4. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I don't have anyone pro-reading this, so things in my head might make sense to me, but not to you. It doesn't help that I write when I'm sleep deprived. **

**Disclaimer: All OCs are mine, obviously. All that you recognize is not mine, obviously. Most of what is not mine, is JKR's. **

**Warning: Potential slash in this story, though definitely not yet. Mentioned child neglect as well. **

**ENJOY! J (And read and review, please.)**

Harry nervously glanced at Damon as they walked through the camp. Everything was going so well. _Too well_. Nothing ever went well for Harry. Something always had to happen to destroy it.

Damon caught Harry's anxious look. "You're too young to worry so much, kiddo. Relax." He reached over to ruffle Harry's hair, but at the moment his hand came into contact, Harry's scar exploded in pain and his locket burned. He cried out and fell to his knees, cradling his head, before everything was consumed in darkness and pain.

_Cold, soothing hands. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the gentle touches removed the pain. "I don't like them_."

_ Immediately, Harry's eyes snapped open and he jerked away from comforting hands, only to collapse again as the pain returned. The hands returned. "Relax. It's only me."_

_ Harry looked up and realized whose lap his head was resting on. A handsome face with neatly combed brown hair and red eyes came into focus. "Tom?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "What happened? Where are we?"_

_ "We are in your mind. As to what happened, I temporarily removed you from the…werewolves." Tom gave Harry a hard look. "We need to talk."_

_ "Look, just because you don't like werewolves-" Harry began. _

_ "On the contrary, I believe that werewolves frequently can be useful. However, they are dangerous." _

_ "They can't turn me, you know," Harry huffed. He always felt weird when Tom took it in his own hands to ensure Harry's safety, despite the older boy's obvious alternative motives. _

_ "Obviously," Tom replied coolly. "Otherwise, they would already be dead."_

_ "Because you're oh, so dangerous, trapped in a locket," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _

_ "I can control your body, you do realize."_

_ Harry sat straight up. "What?!"_

_ As the pain returned, Tom pushed him back down and began stroking Harry's hair. "For a few hours, I am able to possess your body. As a bit of my soul is already attached to yours, the process would be simple."_

_ "Have you ever, um…" Harry trailed off, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. _

_ "Have I ever done it?" Tom supplied. "No. There has never been the need. Yet."_

_ That 'yet' seemed rather menacing and Harry said so. _

_ Tom laughed. "With the situations you get yourself into, I imagine that I will eventually need to take over for a while."_

_ Harry grimaced at the thought. "I'd rather you didn't."_

_ "You protect me and my locket and keep me entertained," Tom replied. "I will do whatever is necessary to keep it that way. You are of no use to me dead."_

_ "I love you too," Harry muttered. _

_ Tom affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. "I imagine I wouldn't be much use to you dead, either."_

_ "You're rather morbid."_

_ "You almost died recently. I have realized that your death would likely result in mine as well or eternal boredom."_

_ "You worry too much."_

_ "You are reckless."_

_ "Sorry for not being a slow-moving Slytherin."_

_ "You mean sensible. I am not the one who landed us in a den of wolves."_

_ Harry sniffed. "I think that they're nice."_

_ "And dangerous."_

_ "They don't hurt kids and I'm a kid," Harry said stubbornly. He really liked the werewolves he'd met so far. _

_ "Fenrir Greyback used to work with Lord Voldemort," Tom pointed out, undeterred. _

_ "So? You're practically mini-Voldemort!" Harry snapped. _

_ "I don't mean to kill you."_

_ "Neither do they."_

_ "They would pick their pack over you. I would rather not take the risk."_

_ Harry huffed. "Voldemort wouldn't kill you if he found me. You'd just take over, since you can apparently do that, and tell him a bit of his soul is attached to mine. He'll find a way to kill me without harming his bit of soul or you and you'll live happily ever after."_

_ "And I would become Lord Voldemort's…underling." Tom grimaced._

_ Harry laughed. "Compared to being a bit of soul, carried around by an irritating fourteen year old."_

_ "Strangely enough, I do prefer you to my counterpart."_

_ Harry laughed again. "Is that a compliment?"_

_ Tom's lips twitched into a small smile. "Perhaps."_

_ "Then, thank you." Harry paused for a moment, thinking. "What are you suggesting I do? I can't really run away or anything, you know."_

_ "No, but I wish to remind you that I am a _secret_."_

_ "Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides them thinking that I'm barmy, they might try to kill you and that'd be a bummer."_

_ "And don't snoop again."_

_ "What's wrong with snooping?" Harry said defensively. "No one tells me anything! It's my only way to figure out what's going on."_

_ "I could have told you that they weren't planning on sending you back to the Dursleys. And if they had, we could have taken care of your…family easily enough, if they had."_

_ "If I hadn't have looked through Remus's desk, I wouldn't've found the pack."_

_ "Exactly."_

_ "Then I'd be dead! I thought we established that my death wouldn't be a good thing for you," Harry huffed. _

_ "_You_ wouldn't have died. Lupin or Black might have, but you would have lived."_

_ "Because you can control my body?" Harry replied dryly. "Thanks, but I'd rather have Sirius and Remus _alive_ and my body under _my_ control."_

_ "If they die, we could leave Britain."_

_ "And why would we ever want to leave?"_

_ Tom snorted. "A crazy dark lord out for you blood doesn't ring a bell?"_

_ Harry grimaced. "Well, I guess there _is_ that, but it'll be fine. He hasn't caught me yet."_

_ "His former underlings have."_

_ "They-"_

"-Harry, Harry, can you hear me?! Harry!"

A blurry face came into focus and Harry realized that he was laying on his back, with Damon crouched next to him, his eyes filled with worry. Harry forced a smile onto his face. "Sorry. Did I collapse or something?"

"Yeah, with your eyes open the whole time. Do you feel alright?" Damon held out a hand to help Harry up.

"Sorry, um, yeah, I feel fine." Harry grasped the hand, but Damon immediately jerked away.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Harry said, immediately pulling himself to his feet.

Damon grimaced and shook out his hand. "Yeah. Static shock, I think." Despite his dismissive words, the man glanced at Harry with a mixture of concern and wariness.

"Sorry," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad that you're alright. Aglaia will need to take another look at you."

"But-"

"No protesting," the man said firmly. "Now, let's fill you up with some food; then we'll find Aglaia."

* * *

The cook of the camp turned out to be a very nice woman. Ianthe fussed over him the minute she saw Harry's bony form and then proceeded to stuff him with food. Despite the rather large proportions she gave him, the food was quite delicious. Harry just couldn't stomach all of it.

"Give the boy a break," Damon said, laughing. "You won't be able to fatten him up in just one meal."

Ianthe grinned. "I certainly can try. Do you want anymore, Harry, dear?"

Harry shook his head and continued to chase a pea around with his fork. "No, thank you. I'm really full." He looked up to give her a desperate look. "It was all really good, but I don't think I can eat anymore."

She sighed. "Fine, but you better come back three times a day." The cook gave him a tenacious look. "You will not be skin and bones when you leave the camp."

Harry pitied his stomach.

"C'mon, pup, let's go find Aglaia," Damon said, rescuing him.

"Is he hurt?" Ianthe asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Just a bit of a fainting spell," Damon replied casually. "Nothing to worry about; I just want to keep Aglaia in the loop."

Before Ianthe could start fretting over him, Harry stood. "Thank you so much for the amazing food."

She blushed. "It's no problem, dear."

Damon and Harry left the kitchen quickly so that Ianthe wouldn't try to feed Harry anymore. When they were out of earshot from anyone around, Damon said in a low voice, "When I touched you, I felt a spark and it felt…magical. I thought about it a bit…Are you sure that your locket is safe?"

Harry nodded earnestly. "It's harmless, really. Um, kind of a form of protection, I guess."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really? So then I can touch you again without anything happening?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so." He hoped so.

Damon grasped Harry's shoulder, but, just as his hand came in contact, he jerked away. "Aaugh!"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried. What was Tom doing?

"Bloody hell!" Damon cried, staring at his hand.

"Sorry!" Harry exclaimed, horrified.

_"Perhaps he'll stop touching you now."_

_ "Tom? Is this your doing?" _Harry mentally asked. While he was thankful that Tom was speaking to him outside of weird dream states again, he'd rather the older boy _stop_ interfering with his life.

_"Obviously."_

_ "Why?"_

There was no reply, so Harry turned his attention back to Damon. "Are you alright?"

Damon grimaced. "We'll need to see Aglaia about both of us now. My hand is literally burned."

He showed Harry. Damon's hair was blistering nastily. Harry winced in sympathy. "Sorry. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

"Don't worry about it, pup," Damon said, waving away his concern. "I doubt you intended this to happen. I'll just avoid physical contact. It's fine."

"Sorry," Harry muttered one last time.

Harry kept a good foot between them as they continued to walk to Aglaia's.

When they reached her tent, the old woman was already outside, her hands on her hips, looking peeved. "What'd you do to yourself this time?" she snapped at Damon. "I could hear your yowling all the way over here."

"It was my fault," Harry said miserably.

"Not really," Damon said. "Apparently his locket doesn't like it when other people touch him. I got burned. Literally." He showed the healer his hand.

Aglaia raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Right. Why don't I test that theory?" Before Harry could jerk away, she reached forward and touched his arm. Immediately, she stepped back, frowning. "That's odd."

"Sorry," Harry said automatically.

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "Don't apologize. We just need to remove the locket somehow."

Instantly, the locket's chain shortened so that it was all but choking Harry.

_"Tom! Stop it!"_ Harry snapped inwardly.

_"They won't remove me."_

_ "I wouldn't let them. Anyways, they can't touch me to remove it in the first place, thanks to you."_

"Well, that isn't an option anymore." Aglaia glared at the locket. "Come inside, then. Fenrir will deal with it when he gets back from…business."

She entered her tent with Harry and Damon dutifully following her. The healer pointed at cots. "Both of you, sit."

They obeyed. Harry glanced around the room nervously as Aglaia shuffled around, grabbing things from various drawers. There were seven other cots in the room and a large cabinet. Besides that, the room was rather sparse and simple, with dirt floors and only the tent's cloth for shelter.

"Harry fainted about an hour ago," Damon said as they waited for Aglaia to finish gathering supplies. "That was when I got shocked touching him. Ianthe fed him and then I touched him again, hence the burn. We were on our way to see you for him. I guess me too now."

Sitting down next to the other werewolf, Aglaia gently grabbed his hand and began rubbing a strange substance into it. "It will heal soon enough." She then addressed Harry, her eyes merely flicking to his before continuing to concentrate on Damon's hand. "Why would your locket begin to ward us off now? We weren't burnt when we healed you."

"It woke up, I think," Harry began, wondering how much of the truth he should share. "It relies on my magic to keep it active, if I understand correctly. When I'm weak, it's weak too."

"Is this the first time it has acted in this way? Was it designed to keep you safe?"

"Um…not exactly." He had to be really careful not to let anything slip. The last time he'd almost told someone – in that case, Remus – Tom had made him feel so nauseous he could barely speak, an experience he didn't want to repeat. "It's used distractions to get people away from me and it helps me transport places safe – kind of like apparating. I found it in my godfather's house. He let me keep it. I don't know where it came from, but I don't think it's dangerous." At Damon's sharp laugh, Harry added, "To me, at least."

"Is there on off switch by chance?" Aglaia asked dryly.

_"Is there?" _Harry asked Tom.

_"I am hoping that they kick you out of the camp before things get…messy."_

"Not that I know of," Harry replied aloud.

"Then you will have to stay with us until we find a solution," Aglaia decided firmly. "If we let you out in the world with a peculiar problem, they'll use it as an excuse to attack us for 'harming you'." She paused a moment. "And it will be nice to have another child around."

_"That plan backfired,"_ Harry told Tom, trying hard not to laugh, as it wouldn't seem appropriate to the two werewolves.

_ "I have many more."_ That sounded rather ominous to Harry.

**AN: I'm not fully excited with this chapter. It got away from me. It always does. Tom wasn't supposed to show up for a couple more chapters, but what can I do? Despair, I guess. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, tell me in a very polite manner. I'll try to fix it, somehow, or improve the next chapter's quality. However, don't flame me because that makes me irritated and when I'm irritated because irritating people are yelling at my fanfictions (they're like chocolate or puppies to me), I go long hours writing really, ****_really_**** bad fanfictions that no should read. You've been warned. **

**If you do want to be an angel and send me a review, give me suggestions, please, and ask questions. Questions and ideas get me thinking. They really do! Even insignificant ones. Someone asked me about Remus and it kind of reminded me of his existence, which is handy as I shouldn't forget about him. **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! J**


End file.
